Every Punk Needs His Princess
by Many Beautiful Things
Summary: Chapter One: Awkward Beginnings My eyebrows furrowing, determined not to show how cold I am. I focus on myself, forgetting my surroundings for a moment before I'm brought crashing back to reality. My top half becoming encased in a heavy feeling of warmth as Michael wraps his denim jacket around my shoulders. Holy...f*cking...jesus...DID HE JUST DO WHAT I THINK HE DID?


_***Authors Note***_

Happy -super late- Birthday Courtney! Hope you like it kiddo, there's a part 2 coming so stay ready!

 _ **Chapter One:** Awkward Beginnings _

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I shyly held up another outfit. Swinging it over my body as I swayed in the mirror. Watching as strands of my blonde hair and the soft fabric follow swiftly after my movements. My soft features twisted into a nervous half smile as I move.

"What about this one?"

My voice was shaky and noticeably anxious but laced with tones of excitement as I held it within Zoe's view waiting for her advice. She was one of my best friends and i loved her to pieces. Her eyes shone brightly and sparkled a soft, watery blue as she eyed the fabric, her hand pushing loose threads of her long, light blonde hair behind her ear as she thought. Zoe was already dressed, she wore a tight black shirt with Gunter the penguin and the phrase "I steal jewels" printed on the front that was obviously one her rockstar boyfriend, Luke Hemmings, had brought her. Dark jeans that were ripped across the front exposed her milky-white flesh making her seem paler than usual and bright red converse that matched with the large, baggy red plaid shirt with overly long rolled up sleeves, an item obviously from her boyfriend's drawers. Her right wrist was decorated with a silver charm bracelet, a black twine and bead bracelet with the Hindu 'om' symbol in the middle that played off her softly coloured skin nicely and a small silver ring on her index finger.

"Hmm...I think it looks like the last one you tried on..."

She raised a dark eyebrow and laughed a little teasingly as she watched for my reaction. Zoe knew how I could get when I was meeting someone for the first time, always flustered, nervous and wondering if my appearance was up to their standards, however this time I was especially pedantic. Because this time, I was meeting a man. I guess you could call it a blind date but either way I was incredibly nervous. Zoe laid comfortably on the huge double-bed I had placed in the middle of my small but tidy room. The feather quilt caressing her sides as she fell onto the sparkling black fabric.

"Oi! You're not taking it seriously."

I pleaded with slight annoyance before turning back into the mirror with my worried features meeting my blue gaze, my body currently dressed in my favourite bright green, loose-fitting Hulk PJ's and my hair was pulled into a messy bun. Strands falling from my head as I cocked it to the side, eyeing the outfit before letting it hang by my side.

 _What if he thinks I've got a weird face?_

I huffed at my unkempt reflection and turned back to Zoe. I watched Zoe from the reflection in my mirror as she spread herself over the bed. I bit my lip lightly as I spoke.

"Well, you've met him...what's he like?"

I let the outfit in my shaky hands drop to my side as I await for Zoe to give a description of the man I was hoping to meet for the first time. Zoe looks at the low ceiling thinking for a moment before answering my frequently asked question.

"Its the same as the last hundred times you asked, his names Michael Clifford. He's part of the band Luke's in, that's how I met him. He's a completely cocky, asshole who never stops swearing, needs to look after his hair more and Luke says he can't control himself when it comes to his 'self entertaining hab-"

I scoff and swing a pillow at her stomach not allowing her to finish her stupid sentence.

"Don't be a dick about this!"

I protest with little anger as Zoe smiles and shakes her head, she pauses thinking of the more positive things this time.

"Well, he loves cats and pizza, he's quite confident, tall, plays guitar. He recently turned nineteen, has an eyebrow piercing and dyes his hair way too often but the colours usually suit him. I think he's got blonde with his roots a sort of bluish this time."

Zoe pauses to watches my reaction as her familiar words fill my ears again. A surge of excitement rushes through me at the words 'piercing' and 'dyes his hair' as it always did. She continues talking.

"Oh and apparently he's got a huge cock too, that's just what he says anyway."

I watch as she gives a joking smile as I haughtily turn back to my reflection in an attempt to hide my slightly pink cheeks.

 _Man, he sounds so hot, I can't wait to properly meet him._

I feel my eyes widen as a tiny smile graces my face, my stomach churning in again nervous-anticipation. Zoe notices my silly expression and teases me again.

"Hey now, calm yourself. You know what they say about people who brag about having big dicks..."

I roll my eyes and lift an eyebrow dismissing her stupid comment before I give my own coy reply.

"What about you, huh? Whenever I ask you about Luke's you-"

Zoe's phone screen lights up as it sounds off and vibrates, interrupting our conversation as it showed she'd received a text from 'Penguin King'.

 _God, her and Luke are such idiots._

I watch her sit up as she talks, keeping her eyes on her small screen.

"Luke messaged me, it might be about Michael."

She opens it and laughs lightly at the message. I jump onto the bed and place my head on her shoulder as I wait for her to read the text. My voice growing anxious again.

"What's it say?"

My eyes dart over the dimly lit screen as Zoe lies back again, preventing my view of the message as she clears her throat preparing herself to read the contents of the text.

'Hey babe :*'

"Aww he's such a loser."

Zoe remarks before she continues.

'Mikey's a little nervous at the mo,

I think you should get here soon or he might try a runner :(

Can't wait to see you, love you.'

Zoe smiles lightly at her phone before talking to me again, she blows air from her mouth in a sigh as her cheeks puff out lightly.

"We should hurry up..."

I look away as I think for a moment,

 _What if he's nervous because he thinks I might be uglier in person? Maybe if I have some lettuce I'll feel better...Oh my life! WHAT IF HE HATES LETTUCE?!_

I feel my eyebrows furrow in a distressed expression as I contemplate the question. Zoe laughs at me and pats my head softly as if she'd heard what I'd been thinking about,

"He's going to love you and lettuce, I'm sure."

She looks at the outfit lying limply in my lap. A black shirt with the Avengers signature 'A' on the front breast pocket and the inside of it was layered with The Avengers in their trademark poses. A pair of plain, dark black jeans lay neatly underneath, awaiting the familiar presence of my warm legs. The mix of the dark colours and matched with the heavy tan Timberlands complementing the softer tones in my blonde hair and subtle features of my face.

"I actually really like that one on you. The marvel twist in the shirts really cute, I might have to steal it."

She winks at me and I elbow Zoe's side lightly as I laugh,

"Nah, this ones all mine. Anyway!"

I stand abruptly and shove Zoe from the room as she sighs opening her phone again to text Luke,

"Wait for me in the car loser, I'll be out in a second."

I shut the door behind Zoe as she laughs and replies to Luke's messages with an excess of heart emojis and kissy faces.

"Alright buttface, you'll have to do your makeup in the car though, I don't want to have Michael losing his shit and running away."

I listen to her say, her mind absent from her words as she heads for the car, picking up her keys and starting the engine as she awaits my presence.

 **Michael's P.O.V**

"But Luke, what if my hair looks bad?"

I tug apprehensively on fistfuls of my dry, overly dyed hair, my other hand constricting around my waist as I slightly keel over in anxiety. I begin to pace restlessly back and forth as I listen to Luke's words,

"Mikey, I'm sure she won't care. I mean, Zo said that she's dyed her hair plenty of times before so I'm sure she'd understand. Even give you some tips?"

I look up and watch as Luke's eyebrows furrow lightly as a slight feeling of uneasiness washes over him, he plays with his lip-ring as he waits for another text from Zoe. His phone buzzes and he checks the messages,

"Aha! See, Zoe says Courtney is just as nervous as you are."

He tries to calm my worrying but it doesn't seem to work as it normally would.

Something about this girl seems to just throw me off but the thing that really gets me is the fact that I've never met her before. I try to distract myself from my worrying and to help time pass by asking Luke questions about her again.

"What's her favourite bands again?"

I watch as Luke scrolls through his messages to find the correct one, he leans comfortably against a tall, thick tree trunk as he scrolls. He sighs as he replies, listing her top five.

"Her top five are Queen, Green Day, Nirvana, Fleetwood Mac and Miley Cyrus. You happy now?"

I bite my bottom lip as I lean against a tree opposite Luke, I let my back make contact with the hard wood as I begin to slide into a seated position.

"I don't think I can do this, what if she just doesn't like me?"

I look at Luke with a worried expression again and he laughs at me.

"Stop being a fucking asshole! I'm having a panic attack over here!"

I run a hand through my hair again and rest my head in my lap as I hear Luke speak again,

"Being afraid of what a girl, who you've never met before, might think of you? that's not very punk rock of you Michael Gordon Clifford."

I scoff and lift my head swearing at my dick friend again.

"Fuck off Hemmings! I'm more punk rock than you."

Luke laughs again,

"Well at least I'm not afraid of my girl."

I fiddle with the bottom edge of my frayed denim jacket, my fingers threading themselves between each small stray fiber. I stand and continue to lean against the tree,

"How far away are they?"

Luke looks at the leaves falling in the light winter winds, the long grass tapping soft unpredictable beats at the bases of our shoes.

"Shouldn't be too far, about ten, maybe fifteen minutes. They're flat isn't too far away."

I look to the swaying grass and play out various scenarios of our meeting in my head, ranging from the worst outcome to the possible best. Luke continues on his phone as I place myself on the ground again, distractedly ripping blades of green grass from the lightly wet soil. My fingertips dancing with the lengths of greenery absently as my mind wanders off into a world of unknown possibilities.

 **Courtney's P.O.V**

"Stop driving over such bumpy roads! I'm going to end up with makeup everywhere!"

I whine as Zoe drives over another speed bump, my hand faltering and almost causing me to smear black mascara over my eyelid.

 _I swear she took the road with the most bumps on purpose!_

Zoe laughs a little as she replies,

"You're going to end up with makeup everywhere anyway..."

I scoff audibly and look back into the small square mirror of my compact. Analysing my uneven complexion and features to confirm there was nothing astray, the occasional pimple bothering me. Groaning, I complain aloud as i my eyes only take notice of any slight imperfection on my odd body.

"Theres so many pimples! He's going to notice them straight away."

I frown and furrow my thick eyebrows in discontempt, shutting away the mirror as I sigh. I look out the window disheartened and think.

 _Why can't I look more appealing than i do..._

I huff and lean over to the cars radio, hooking up my phone through bluetooth.

 _Maybe a song will help get my mind off things..._

Greenday is the first album to show up as i press shuffle. It isn't long before I hear Zoe beginning to hum along to the catchy tune but I move along.

 _Next song..._

My knees bouncing up and down nervously as we wait underneath a taunting red traffic light. The next song seeming to cure my anxiety only for a moment before I awkwardly shuffle about. My stomach uncomfortably filling with the feeling of butterflies as we stay stopped by the single traffic light.

 _Next song..._

Zoe places a hand on my shuffling leg, my head automatically snapping up to meet her gaze. She smiles softly to me, trying to calm my bubbling nerves.

"Take a deep breath okay? In and out with me come on."

She breathes in slowly and I try to follow; shakily filling my lungs through my nose with uneven gasps then releasing them through my mouth feeling as if a few off the butterflies drifted from me as I let out the trapped air. A small amount of weight lifted off my shoulders and I felt calmer, my nervous ticks settling again. I give Zoe a thanking smile and she nods in return, her features relaxing as she goes back to watching the road. The traffic light turns a bright green and we continue driving. Time passes and my hands begin to grow shaky as the scenery becomes filled with lush forestry. I bite my lip as we pass through a large intricate cast iron gate, the path in front of us shaded by great towering trees with thick trunks looking as if they were standing fabled eyes watching as we progress to our meeting point. The song playing becoming a mumbling in the background as my doubts take over again.

 _What if he's already left because he got sick of waiting?_

I watch the moving figures out the window as we pull into a small car park, it's ground littered with fallen leaves that swirl over my feet as a cool wind blows through my thin shirt.

 _Damn, its pretty cold when that wind blows. Should have brought a jacket..._

My head snaps up as an idea forms in my mind, I look to Zoe who was now by my side as she pockets her car keys.

"Uhh, it's pretty cold, and I don't have a jacket. It doesn't look like there here anyway so maybe we should just bail."

I scuff the soul of my boot against the hard ground, avoiding Zoe's eyes as I hope she'd let me leave. But she just laughs and shakes her head.

"We've come this far, you can't let your nerves get the best of you now."

She walks ahead of me and looks over her shoulder as she waits for me to follow. I stand and cough a little as I put on a sickly voice.

"Oh no man, I think im sick."

I cough again and lean against the car.

"Damn and I really wanted to go. Oh well better luck next time."

I say with a slight tinge of sarcasm in my voice as Zoe watches me with her head cocked to the side and an eyebrow raised in amusement. She shakes her head and sighs.

"Courtney you're not sick, now hurry up. Luke's going to be annoyed if were any later."

She turns and continues walking, waving her hand for me to follow her. I stand awkwardly watching as she leaves, my face twisting in anxiety as I hesitantly follow after her. Catching up, I nudge her side before taking her arm in mine for extra warmth.

"I hate you..."

I mumbled, rolling my eyes and watching my feet as Zoe leads me over to a more exposed area of the park. We walk across a wide clearing where a few people sat talking in small groups. A ball rushes past us as two kids follow shortly after, continuing their game as they travel down the grass. Zoe smiles to me and pats my arm reassuringly as we near the line of trees acting as a wall encircling the large patch of dewy grass protectively. She extends her arm and waves at two previously blurred figures becoming clear as we advance forward. Luke waves back and looks to the man sitting on the wet grass as if alerting him that we've arrived. I squeeze her arm and my breath hitches as I see the man I believe to be Michael stand from the ground, his hand running through hair that mimicked a starless sky before rearranging it awkwardly. I breath in deeply and tug on the end of my shirt as I bite my lip. I pause, holing Zoe back as I look into her eyes with furrowed brows.

"I-I don't think I can do this..."

I look to her worriedly, her expression changing to provide a sympathetic look. Pulling me into a tight hug she whispers softly.

"Yes, you can."

She rubs my shoulder as she lets me go and helps me take a few deep breaths before progressing. I smile at her thankfully again and she laughs as for a moment.

"Just be your geeky, cute, sarcastic self and I'm sure you two will catch on like me and Luke did."

I give her a nod and half confident smile, wiping off the small dusting of sweat that had collected on my hand and smoothing out the crumpled corner of my shirt as we grow closer to the two men awaiting our presence.

 **Michael's P.O.V**

Breathing in sharply I try to calm my shaking hands. My heart sinks and my eyebrows contort into a worried state as I notice the girls had stopped walking towards us. They stand for awhile, hugging then continue walking. I look down and groan anxiously as I fiddle my hands again, still playing with the blade of grass I hadn't dropped.

"I dont know if I can do this."

Luke looks to me nervously and claps me on the shoulder, the hit stings but i brush it off. Doubts filling my mind as I continue to look at my palms.

"Sure you can Mike. Your punk rock, you can do anything."

He laughs and I roll my eyes and shove his hand from my shoulder.

"Shut it, Hemmings. You're not helping, go talk to your girlfriend."

I give him a slightly pissed glare and he backs off, running up to meet Zoe and Courtney. I sigh, dropping the blade of grass i turn back to the thick tree trunk I had been leaning against. Placing my forehead to it, I take a few breaths and calm myself before shoving my hands inside my denim jacket pockets, turning around and walking up to meet the rest of the group. My eyes trail the ground before Luke's fully black converse, I lift my head and my eyes immediately connect with Courtney's. Her vibrant blue eyes burning into my own. I feel my chest tighten as I try to swallow through my abruptly dry throat.

 _God she's hotter than I thought she'd be._

"...Shit..."

I mumble a little too loudly and I notice a faint pink dusting her already slightly pink cheeks as the cold nips at her features. I feel my own heating up as I divert my gaze from hers, my hand running through my dry hair, trying to will the blush away. I stand awkwardly quiet with my eyes flicking over her as Luke and Zoe both laugh. I turn my head and look to Zoe as she clears her throat, indicating she wanted to speak.

"Hey Mikey. This is my good friend Courtney. Courtney this is Michael."

She smiles at us and I watch as Courtney insecurely tugs on the hem of her shirt cutely. I smile faintly and stick out my hand as the other continues to run through my hair.

"Hey."

My heart skips a beat as she takes my hand, her fingertips cold as they slide across my palm for a casual handshake. She smiles to me, her rosy lips curling into a warming gesture as she speaks.

 **Courtney's P.O.V**

I swallow, moistening my dry throat as we stand.

"Hey..."

My voice coming out quieter than I meant. I set my eyes to focus on his own, taking in the glistening green similar to the ocean on a cloudy day his gorgeous appearance imprinting into my mind. Our hands still touching for what was becoming an oddly long time, he coughs and I snap out of my daze. Pulling my hand from his I look back to the dewy grass surrounding us, my cheeks flushing pink again. I look up to find Zoe but nothing but a few faint foot prints in the long grass remain, quickly registering that Zoe had gone off with Luke, leaving Michael alone with me I breath heavily.

 _God, I wish she'd given me a warning! she and Luke just left!_ _It's so awkward, what do i do?_

My hands shake lightly, the cold air covering them in a blanket of chilled goosebumps. I pull my lip into my mouth, biting down on it as I feel it quiver.

 _No...Not here...not in front of him..._

I panic, my teeth digging into the flesh of my bottom lip My eyes dart over to my shaking hands as I feel them enveloped in warmth, Michael's small hands fitting perfectly around mine as he keeps his eyes on our hands. I look up, watching his cheeks darken a shade as my lips part slightly. Slowly drawing a cool breath into my lungs to stop my involuntary shaking, his warmth providing a much needed calming comfort that aids my efforts.

"You ah...You looked kinda cold..."

His voice is quiet with a soft tone to it as he speaks, seeming like pure silk as it fills my ears. I notice his head lift up as his eyes runs up to meet mine. My cheeks flush in response and we both look away, pulling our hands apart. I awkwardly rub my shoulder as I gather my senses.

"Y-yeah, n-no. I just...I forgot my jacket."

 _Forgot your jacket? Oh that's so cliche! Good one Courtney!_

I shake my head a little as I whisper 'idiot' under my breath. Mentally scolding myself, my nails subtly dig subtly into my shoulder and a shiver runs through me, goosebumps rising over my sleeveless arms as the crisp breeze blows past again. My eyebrows furrowing, determined not to show how cold I am. I focus on myself, forgetting my surroundings for a moment before I'm brought crashing back to reality. My top half becoming encased in a heavy feeling of warmth as Michael wraps his denim jacket around my shoulders.

 _Holy...fucking...jesus...DID HE JUST DO WHAT I THINK HE DID?! OH MY GOD I CAN'T, GTFO IRL RN!_

My face flushes deep red and I pulls my hands up to cover my burning cheeks. his hands remain on my shoulders for awhile before he takes them off, placing one against the back of his neck. I hear him breath out before he speaks again.

"Uh, I saw a coffee place on the way here...wanna grab a drink?"

I turn back to him, slowly removing my hands from my face as I nod. Gathering my voice as I let out a faint mumble of 'I'd like that.' in return to his question, I give him a semi-confident smile as my hands slip themselves inside the sleeves of his jacket. The denim warm against my cool skin, providing a homely feel as i feel his hand press itself against my lower back. Leading me towards the direction of the coffee shop, he strikes up small talk. Once we enter the shop it seems as if we had been friends since the dawn of time, finding out we have an abundance of things in common; from bands to vocabulary, even fashion choice. He orders our coffees and we continue talking, time flying away with hours seeming as minutes. Our drinks come, the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee making me smile as i take a deep breath. I notice his eyes looking past me as he points to the sugars.

"Could i have some sugar?"

"You can have some of _this_ sugar."

I mutter a little too loudly, my hand stopping its motion as a pink blush runs across my face. I hear him laugh and my mouth turns into a relieved smile as I sit gobsmacked at his reaction. He takes the sugar from my hand and gives me a cute wink.

"I wouldn't mind that..."

Michael continues talking, asking me about more of my interests again. The awkwardness of the moment falling away just as each minute we spend together disperses back into what it was. The list of our common hobbies seemingly expanding infinitely as a lul in our speech lets a comfortable silence grow between us. My eyes watch over the blowing leaves while my feet subtly rock, hitting each other as I sit contently. I hear him sigh with a small smile growing over his rosy lips, my eyes studying his handsome features through their corners before his meet mine, mimicking my action causing us to both laugh. His voice coming out brighter than previously as he gives me a small giggle afterwards.

 _I swear to god I just saw a sparkle in his eye..._

A small gust of wind follows a customer entering the front door, a few napkins and papers blowing about and landing on their table. Michael picks up a crumpled pink flyer that has gracefully landed in his empty coffee cup.

"Oh! This looks cool."

He smiles brightly and my heart melts, his eyes sparkling again as I watch him. I look over his shoulder and he turns the flyer for me to see. His fingers clutching the delicate paper before placing it on the wooden table, smoothing it out a little before he slides it over.

 _Damn, his hands are so nice..._

"It's the last night for the local fair, we could go if you like?"

His eyes darting from the flyer to me as he waits my reaction to his words.

"I'd love too! Sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

I give him an excited smile and nod, my hand sliding to pull the paper closer to me as I read the details. He faintly moves his hand closer to mine and I brush my fingers past his as I maneuver the smiles and places his hand on mine, linking our fingers and squeezing my hand eagerly. He speaks again, his eye twinkling as he utters his words.

"It's a date then."


End file.
